<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spring's love by amethyst (mauvecakes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139706">spring's love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvecakes/pseuds/amethyst'>amethyst (mauvecakes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Mentions of Myth &amp; Folklore, Mentions of spirits and lost souls, More characters to be added! - Freeform, Rare Ship, Romance, Slow Burn, hades!kuroo tetsurou, haikyuu!! - Freeform, haikyuu!! rare ship, kuroo is confused, kurooyachi, kuroyachi, maybe eventual little smut?, on-going, persephone!yachi hitoka, yachi hitoka - Freeform, yachi is being a ball of sunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvecakes/pseuds/amethyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo tetsurou was no good man- or for the eyes of those who surround him with cruel judgements. even without doing any offense, nor anything at all, kuroo was never good in their perspectives.</p><p>as the god of the underworld, the image you carry is probably all dark; scary, intimidating and to top it all of, bad. </p><p>kuroo tetsurou is a bad, dangerous man- is what everyone says.</p><p>but a young lady begs to disagree.</p><p>| lowercase intended. |</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Testurou &amp; Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in which they met under the warm sun, one time in spring.</p><p> and perhaps, it was fate. </p><p> they may or may not have, fallen inlove with each other ever since then.</p><p>|| kuroo tetsurou as hades, the god of the underworld.<br/>yachi hitoka as persephone, the goddess of spring.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the start of their story as it soon unravels beautifully.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lowercase intended.</p>
<p>expect typographical and grammatical errors, i am sorry in advance.</p>
<p>happy reading, xoxo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>the cold winter, the numbing frown of his.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>the warmth of spring, the warm smile of hers.</em>
</p>
<p>they contradict each other very much- he was darkness, she was light. he was quiet, intimidating and awfully scary; she was bright, cheerful and happy with her beaming grin.</p>
<p>he was <strong>bad</strong>,<br/>
she was <em>great</em>.</p>
<p>they are basically polar opposites, <em>ones who weren't allowed to meet each other.</em></p>
<p>yet, they were both stunned- gasping and holding their own breaths in as the two of them stare at each other.</p>
<p>perhaps, they were inlove ever since then.</p>
<p><em>or maybe</em>, it was the <em><strong>beginning of a blossoming love story.</strong></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>updates may vary; length, content and schedule.</p>
<p>i won't be able to exactly say when i will update but i will try my best to update as soon as i can.</p>
<p>for now, please excuse my slow updates sksksks.</p>
<p>please let us fall into the hole of kurooyachi heaven-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the first meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>and then, they met.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uwuwuwu first chapter! i still honestly haven't decided on how long will this be. welp, that could be a good thing, right? we've got  long wayyy to go, if that's the case!</p><p>anyways, i can't say for sure but i might add some other characters as the story progress, do you have someone in mind? come tell me and i'll see if i can make them appear in this story! sksksks.</p><p>please enjoy readinggg!~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>the clicking of his heavy footsteps resounded throughout the darkness as he ascended from the <em><strong>underworld</strong></em>, raising to the surface of the world to collect the soul of a boy who recently passed away. <em>of course</em>, kuroo tetsurou was <em>never</em> allowed to explore the earth by his <em>own will</em>, it was his <em>job</em> which gives him the ability to travel and collect the lost souls in the living world.</p><p>he can never see the sun nor feel the warm and slighty cold breeze of the spring– <em>even though he always dreamt of it.</em></p><p>every stride he takes, every patch he steps on; the grasses and flowers underneath his heel would always wither away. it's kind of sad though, <em>he never wanted them to die</em>. all he wanted was to feel them, <em>too</em>.</p><p><strong>it sucks</strong>, <em>being the god of the underworld has too many cons to deal with.</em></p><p>"now, where are you, little soul?.." he breathed calmly, looking around to search for the transparent supernatural being. although he spots none of what he was originally looking for, a small squeak caught his attention.</p><p>"<em>u-uhm</em>-!"</p><p>kuroo turned around, expecting to see a spirit but was taken aback when he craned his neck down- only to see a pair of twinkling ambers.</p><p><em>beautiful</em>..</p><p>"<em>wha</em>.." kuroo blinked, not being able to process even some words. the maiden continued to stare at him, eyes big and mouth straightened into a line; her lower lip was almost chucked inside her mouth.</p><p>is she..<em>pouting</em>?</p><p>"y-you're the god of the underworld, <em>right</em>?" she started off hesitant, checking if she's correct or just mistaken him for another person. he doesn't answer at first– from the shock, <em>of course</em>. <em>he would never want to ignore and dismiss her purposely</em>.</p><p>but when he saw her orbs glistening, lips opening up to take back what she said and her little bravery almost retreating– he immediately answered.</p><p>"indeed,<em> i am</em>.." kuroo says, sounding uncertain by his own answer. <em>why the fuck did i sound so unsure?</em>, kuroo internally facepalmed himself. whilst the lass infront of him bit her inner cheek, contemplating if she should continue talking to him or not.</p><p>'<em>great</em>. <em>you probably scared her off</em>.' the god of the underworld scoffed at himself, internally facepalming once again.</p><p>but the thing is,<br/><em>she wasn't</em>.</p><p>"<strong><em>i figured</em><em>!</em></strong>" her voice rose up a little, excitement filling in as her cocoa orbs begin to light up more than it is- <em>how even</em>? kuroo doesn't know. he doesn't need to, surely, and he probably prefers to stare and just watch how her eyes always seem to glimmer at almost anything. he would love to watch tha-</p><p><em>wait a minute</em>, <strong><em>what</em></strong>? <em>he couldn't, of course!</em> he can't! she's...a human. and, <em>she's nothing like him.</em></p><p><strong><em>he's bad</em></strong>- he always get that. while her..she- <em>she seems warm</em>. she's all the beautiful things and all the brightest colours-- she's good..right. nothing like him, <em>not at all.</em></p><p><em>but</em>..<br/><br/><em>it's not wrong to admire, right?</em>..<br/><br/>"i <em>knew</em> you would come here." a giggle had escaped from the lass' lips, bringing kuroo back to reality. his brows shot up in curiosity, slightly surprised by her statement. <br/><br/>"<em>you knew</em>?" kuroo asked, confusion written in his face. what she said, is vague to him. he can't understand why. <em>why would she know that he will come? does she know him?</em> if so, <em>how</em>? <br/><br/><em>i'm not worthy of her time</em>, kuroo almost bit his lip. he sighed at his thought, trying to brush it off. but the worried expression he wore, came off as she spoke. <br/><br/>"<em>yeah</em>," she smiled. too bright, it was too bright for kuroo to handle. he's not used to bright things. he's used to the pitch black, oddly comforting darkness of his own realm. not any of this bright smiles, or her twinkling eyes.<br/><br/><em>but</em>.<br/>it's not bad, atleast. <em>he likes it.</em><br/><br/>"<em>i was waiting for you</em>.."<br/><br/>her soft whisper didn't passed him without notice. although it was small, almost quiet– he managed to hear it. <em>of course, he would hear it</em>. he's paying attention to her, <em>more than he usually does</em>, after all.<br/><br/>it shocked him. no one has told him that, not even his servants down in his world. not even the cold darkness that he counted in as a friend. <em>no one.</em><br/><br/>so, <em>why</em>?, he wanted to ask. <em>why would you wait for someone like me?, </em>his tongue was itchy to ask her multiple questions, but he held them back. <em>he wouldn't want to scare her</em>.</p><p>he didn't say anything, he kept quiet and he assumed that the female wasn't aware that he heard her as she went on like she said nothing. </p><p>"<em>oh</em>!" the maiden gasped aloud, alarming the god of the underworld. his eyes quickly darting to her face, searching for any signs of discomfort. <em>fear</em>.</p><p><em>have i scared her?,</em> kuroo bit his lip, was about to apologize over nothing but she held up a finger. <em>a signal for him to wait a second. </em>he kept his mouth closed as he patiently waited for what she was about to do.</p><p>"i found him wandering in my garden." the blonde smiles, looking behind her to call a name. "toshiro<em>,</em>" she says, introducing another person; a <em>spirit</em>.</p><p>"here, toshiro, he'll be the one to guide you from here on out." the female gave the little spirit a pat on the shoulder, cocking her head to kuroo.</p><p>kuroo watched still, seeing how she bid a spirit goodbye. how she smiles so kindly as she tells toshiro to enjoy his new world. <em>the underworld.</em></p><p>toshiro, on the other hand, was hesitant when he took a peak at kuroo. eyes flickering from the god and back to the kind female, hands fidgeting with each other.</p><p><em>ahh. he's scared of me, </em>kuroo realized, not surprised anymore. most of the souls he collected was afraid of him, even though they were built or not. they were <em>still</em> scared of him.</p><p>"<em>don't worry.</em>" the girl cooed, patting the spirit's head. "<em>he won't hurt you.</em>" that seemed to calm the little spirit down, by seein her reassuring smile. toshiro nodded, facing kuroo again before he went to his side; waving at the kind female.</p><p>"are you ready to go?" kuroo asks, turning to the soul he was yet to collect. the boy nodded, sending a final smile to the waving girl.</p><p>"<em>okay</em>." kuroo tried his best to muster a small smile, putting his hand over the spirit's head as it vanished into thin air. disappearing as blue and white particles before it was sucked down the soil, down to the underworld.</p><p>once the process was done, kuroo faced the smiling blonde; unsure of what to say. <em>should i say goodbye?</em>, he bit his inner cheek. feeling suddenly anxious. </p><p>truth be told, <em>he doesn't want to.</em> they've only met but she seems to trust him so much. plus, <em>she knew him before they can even meet. </em></p><p>he wanted to stay, ask her the questions he wants to ask. ask her why she trusts him so much. ask her how did she know him. <em>ask her why is she not scared of him.</em></p><p>yet kuroo didn't open his mouth, the same goes to her.</p><p>they just stood there, staring at each other and watching how a thousand stars swirl inside their eyes. she was smiling at him, even though he couldn't quite smile back. she was quiet, silent, yet her eyes tell a thousand of words.</p><p>
  <em>excitement. warmth. joy.</em>
</p><p>she was all the positive feelings, things, and he wonders; <em>what can she see in mine?</em></p><p>because all he can see is a whole universe inside her eyes.</p><p>"you're supposed to be going back now, right?"</p><p>kuroo snapped back to reality as she asks, a smile still on her lips. the god nodded, awkwardly scratching behind his neck.</p><p>"yeah.." he says, lips closing yet again. the girl doesn't seem to mind, clasping her fingers together.</p><p>"you should!" she exclaims, smiling brightly up at him. he wanted to melt, burst and just face away from her. <em>she's too bright</em>, goddammit. kuroo isn't used to sparkles, for god's sake.</p><p>"..yeah." he gulps, eyes escaping her twinkling ones. he blinks before turning to leave, sparing the blonde a glance as he bid his farewell.</p><p>"<em>goodbye..?</em>" he mutters, unsure. he wasn't used to this. he haven't really interacted with anyone living in the surface, after all.</p><p>the girl giggled, grin widens as she waved her hand- kuroo watched, <em>confused</em>.</p><p>"<em>see you next time</em>." she corrects, emphasizing the '<em>next time</em>'. kuroo's brow furrowed, but he didn't question her correction. instead, he pondered for a bit before finally giving her a small smile; to which she responded with her own bright, wide one.</p><p>"<em>see you next time..</em>" he mumbles, words coming as quiet but was enough for her to hear. the blonde nodded in agreement, giving him a wave.</p><p><em>next time,</em> <em>huh</em>? kuroo thought to himself, his foot sinking down the soil to descend to the underworld.</p><p><em>will there be one?, </em>he bit his lip. <em>he would want one.</em></p><p>before the ground can even close itself, enclosing kuroo within the darkness of the underworld- he heard her speak once again;</p><p>"<em>i'll be waiting for you, again.</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>excuse my grammatical and typographical errors, corrections are highly appreciated!</p><p>comments and kudos, too! please tell me what you think of the first chapter asdfghjkl.</p><p>i hope you have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the black roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>their second meeting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ever since that day- the day he met a human, <em><strong>a living person</strong></em> who, <em>surprisingly</em>, knew and waited for him beforehand; kuroo wasn't able to contain himself.</p><p>in fact, as funny as it is, he almost wished for a soul to be collected so that he could resurface up in the living world again. maybe then, perhaps, <em>he would see her again.</em></p><p>the maiden of stars and ambers, gold and goldilocks- <em>the lady whose smile shines like the sun.</em></p><p>kuroo almost wanted to laugh at himself. <em>what is this?</em> he sometimes asks himself, he never experiences this. so, how is he supposed to react whenever he feels <strong><em>this</em></strong>?</p><p>more importantly, <em>what is this, <strong>really?</strong></em><br/>
kuroo doesn't know.</p><p><em>but</em>.</p><p>that doesn't mean <strong><em>he wouldn't want to know.</em></strong></p><p>"<em>it's time.</em>"</p><p>kuroo's onyx eyes sharpened amidst the darkness of the underworld, he feels something calling out to his presence- a lost soul. finally, there is some spirit he can use as an excuse to see her, <em>again</em>.</p><p>"<em>will she be there?</em>" kuroo whispers, then shakes his head. "i mean, <em>it's not like she will be there.</em>" he bites his lip, silently ordering the crust of the earth to open and let him through- into the <strong><em>world of the living.</em></strong></p><p>even so, kuroo can't help but to wish along the quaking of the earth. with the groan of the ground, quietly, he whispers;</p><p>"<em>i hope she will be.</em>"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>man, do all the gods and goddesses hate me so much?</em> kuroo inwardly grunts, frustrated because none of the soul nor the girl was yet to be seen around.</p><p>"<em>it's been hours already</em>." he complains, looking up to meet the sun's glare. "<em>i wish she would just appear like the last time..</em>" he wishes, closing his eyes to somehow turn away from the sun's furious ray.</p><p>"<em><strong>who?</strong></em>"</p><p>kuroo almost jumps away. eyes immediately snapping wide open as he turns his head to the side, seeing the same familiar ambers.</p><p>"<strong><em>were you waiting for someone?</em></strong>" the girl, <em>the one he met last time</em>- asks with so much curiosity peering from her chocolates.</p><p>"<em>no, i-</em>" kuroo blinks, the female copied right away to which he thinks is.. <em>cute</em>.</p><p>"i mean, <em>kind of..?</em>" he chuckles nervously, looking away from her visage with a flustered expression.</p><p>"oh, you must be looking for the soul!" the maiden gasps- like the last time, but kuroo wonders; <em>why does it seem like it was cuter this time?</em></p><p>he shakes his head, trying to snap himself out of it as he clears his throat which caught the woman's attention. kuroo blinks, unsure of what to say- more like, how to talk to her <em>without</em> scaring her.</p><p>"do you.. know where <em>it</em> is?" <em>please don't run away.</em> kuroo internally prays, wanting to close his eyes and wish for all the gods to hear his prayer just this time.</p><p>"<em>yes!</em> she was with me, come!" kuroo was surprised enough that she appeared for the second time again, <em>but this</em>- when she reaches out and holds his hand to tug onto it gently whilst she leads him the way; <strong><em>it felt like a dream</em></strong>. <em>a dream he would never want to wake up from.</em></p><p><em>please don't wake me up, gods.</em> he prays, internally kneeling down the ground to clutch his heart because- <em><strong>shit</strong></em>. her hand alone feels warm, even warmer than both of his own. <em>is she the sun itself?</em> kuroo wonders.</p><p><em>she's like the child of the sun</em>, kuroo cried out to himself.</p><p>kuroo was so distracted that he didn't even notice that they have already stopped walking. yet, <em>she didn't let go of his hand</em>. and kuroo, <em>being kuroo</em>, didn't mind it either.</p><p>"she's over there, behind that little garden, we were making flower crowns so i left her for a while <em>to somehow find you."</em> the lass speaks up, voice soft as the sunflower's petals, kuroo felt his knees weaken.</p><p>"..<em>thank you.</em>" he says quietly, the girl turns to him and smiles.</p><p>"<strong><em>i'm glad to see you again</em></strong>." with that, kuroo almost- <em>almost</em>, dropped onto his knees in an instant. luckily, she was able to turn around before he could even crumble because of her smile.</p><p>"<em>naia?</em>" her gentle voice calls out, a small girl peeked from the bushes as the older female grins.</p><p>"<em>remember the one i told you about a kind man who will guide you</em>?" the blonde leans down a bit, the little girl nods.</p><p>"<em>he's finally here to guide you home</em>!" the woman beams, rainbows suddenly popping out from everywhere.</p><p><em>god, how is that even possible?</em> kuroo just wanted to know.</p><p>plus, did she say.. <em>kind</em>? wow, that was the first time that he got told that he was.. <strong><em>kind</em></strong>.</p><p>"now, he will be the one who will be with you from then on. right, <em>mr..?</em>" the goldilocks turned to him, making him cough out a little because he wasn't ready to see her twinkling brownies.</p><p>"<strong><em>kuroo</em></strong>." he simply states his name, wishing that it doesn't sound too cold. the woman's eyes sparkled, finally gotten to know his name- she glances at the kid beside her.</p><p>"<em>kuroo-san will be your guide.</em>" she smiles, so does the little girl.</p><p><em>is her smile contangious or what?</em> kuroo just wanted to know. because from the looks of it, his lips were twitching to curl up in a smile too, <em>like them.</em></p><p>"ah, <em>before that-</em>" the goldenhead pauses for a moment, turning and plucking out a few flowers before she turned back at them again with flowers in her dainty hands; <strong><em>black roses.</em></strong></p><p>"here, naia." she hands it to the soul, which gladly accepted, and pats her head softly.</p><p><em>why black? for sure, the soul would love the red ones..</em> kuroo thinks, wondering why the woman had given the little girl some black roses as a souvenir, he guesses.</p><p>then, the older female mutters;<br/>
"<em>black roses are my favorite.</em>"</p><p>that left kuroo being stunned. it wasn't because of what she said- it was because she looked at him <em>while saying those words.</em></p><p>"<em>there's beauty in the darkness too, you know?</em>" it was as if she said those to him,<em> and him only</em>. it was as if she was telling him that it's fine- <em>to have a name that literally means black, to live in a realm with nothing but darkness,</em> <strong><em>to be the god of the underworld.</em></strong></p><p>to her, <em>it's perfectly fine.</em></p><p>kuroo gulps, watching as the woman sweetly bid the little soul a goodbye like the last one.</p><p>
  <em>perhaps, to her, he wasn't someone as bad as the rumors say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>perhaps, to her, he's just someone who's beautiful in his own way.</em>
</p><p><em>perhaps, to her, he's capable of being seen perfectly</em>- like the way she described him by the looks of her melting cocoa orbs.</p><p>"<em>kuroo-san?</em>" she calls out, snapping him back into reality.</p><p>"..<em>yes</em>?" he almost stutters, cursing internally for it. the blonde smiles, ushering the little soul to go to his side in which it did.</p><p>"<em>i always forget to tell you but</em>," the woman chuckles, shyly fidgeting with her fingers.</p><p>"<strong><em>my name is yachi.</em></strong>"</p><p>kuroo was speechless. she just told him her name, why can't he react somehow? <em>damn it, i'm embarrassing myself.</em> kuroo cusses inwardly, but the woman didn't seem to mind.</p><p>instead, she waves at him as he orders the ground to open up to that he can descend down to the underworld with the soul he just collected.</p><p>"<em>i hope, i'll see you again next time, kuroo-san.</em>"</p><p>kuroo's lips curls up in a small smile, returning her bright and warm one with his own small but sweet one.</p><p>"<em>see you next time..</em>" he bid his farewell, stepping down into the underworld whilst his head remained above the clouds.</p><p>
  <em>yachi, huh..?</em>
</p><p>kuroo couldn't help but to smile, eager to wait for another soul so he could meet her again.</p><p>
  <em>yachi sounds like-</em><br/>
<strong>
    <em>the beauty of spring.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm sorry for not updating!! &gt; &lt; i couldn't log in my account in here so i was really helpless plus i had a writer's block- hehe. </p><p>i wanted to write and post this as soon as possible so please excuse my grammatical and typographical error, as well as i'm sorry if the ending was kinda rushed!! i'll do better next time.</p><p>i hope this somehow makes up a bit for my absence, thank you for waiting and for reading!!</p><p>see you next time~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lowercase intended.</p><p>plot isn't really planned well, authoress will be going with the flow and how the story turns out from time to time.</p><p>also, grammatical and typographical errors are to be expected. you may experience a bit of confusing and vague descripton, constructive criticism will be appreciated but through inbox, please.</p><p>authoress doesn't really and rarely proofreads, please forgive me for my errors.</p><p>mostly in third person's point of view.</p><p>other characters will be added soon.</p><p>+ first story in ao3, please forgive me if it didn't meet your expectations.</p><p>also, welcome to my haven, kurooyachi. : )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>